User talk:Hellousername
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyson Granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship. Hey sup, I'm an admin here and Bakugan Wiki, and a couple others. I have lots of admin experiance, but I'm just starting as an admin here. This is what you need to qualify. #Decent amount of edits (250?) All on pages, not blogs or Talk Pages. #5 Blogs, all related to new information. #Experiance with the parts of the Beyblade ex: Flame Libra T125ES Not just "Libra" #Good grammar, and correct signature. #Knows a small amount of coding. If you need to learn any of this, leave a message on my talk page. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Do you know anything about how to change font color in text/signature~~? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 18:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Alrighty. Uh let's see... Can you make an infobox? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 19:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Make a Flame Libra T125ES Infobox from SCRATCH on my page. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 19:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Well you need most of the stuff that Agent Z said but I dont think you need 250 edits you just need some more edits.HazeShot 20:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 20:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Ok your a admin now.HazeShot 02:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? No, seriously? my "Storm Pegasis and Cyber Pegasis.PNG" file is the feautured media of Feburary? Wow... thanks! SKA POWER!!!! 00:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nice project! I can help you with that, but... i don't know people that likes Beyblade too much to edit the Wikia :( Anyway, i can ask Agent Z and DarkusMaster84, you already told this to HazeShot?. SKA POWER!!!! 16:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm a fail! I can't write a simple Sypnosis! On Leone's Roar article. SKA POWER!!!! 19:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! By the way, "Leone's Roar" is the episode 2. SKA POWER!!!! 20:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a good idea you should talk to Agent Z about that since I think he's a admin over there.HazeShot 05:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't rollback the edit on that page, we are using that template for the pages now, alright? 50px Rule 14 50px 23:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Japanese pics, but can we have those pics, because that fits the description on the template "Featured Bey." Shall we have those in Engrish instead? Yes I did say Engrish. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You sounded kinda menacing right thurr lol. Check the Bakugan Wiki for what I mean. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Idk he keeps blocking me. He blocked me indefinitly, and is trying to weasel out my admin powers from every website I am an admin on. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Everybody does. Nobody at any other Wikias want him as an admin, they all took his powers away. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't knew... MF047 Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That i created MF047, that's what i said. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It's being made. It's in production, and we are 1/4 done. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to really clear this up, he is bullying me. Im not abusing my admin powers. He is harassing me, cussing at me and everything, trying to weasle me out of my admin abilities and butting into everyone's conversations. I was just asking Tripod why he made those pages and Z came in an abused him powers by saying things that are against admin code at me, making fun of me and everything. He hates me and wants MY admin powers gone. My talk page explains all he said to me and how he is making me feel "uncomfortable" as they put it. There are rules and he is violating them. He blocked me for reason: Heh KARMA BIT** and cussed at multiple times saying they aren't anything that is offending people. He needs to be stopped. Also, please dont let Z butt in this one. I remembered you are an admin or maybe a crat by now. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness'(Talk)]](talk) 19:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC)' It looks awesome, but check out the Bakugan Wikia's main page. I'll make one like that. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No, TwinStar, but I can make something very similar. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) (punches ed for using DBZ ref) 50px Rule 14 50px 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Good work and ya I did.HazeShot 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ThanksHazeShot 23:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya :DHazeShot 23:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I got Jack and Zeo messed up, so i deleted the anime image from Zeo's page.HazeShot 02:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I plan on getting Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF for sure and well any others I think that look cool. I cant think which ones right now.HazeShot 03:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya I know what you mean I wish i could speak Japanese.HazeShot 03:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya I have both.Why?HazeShot 03:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have Brawl.HazeShot 03:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok but do i need internet cause i lost it. If i do i'll try to get it.HazeShot 03:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks.HazeShot 03:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I took this picture off the main page because someone edited it. See how Madoka's hair is darker, her eye color is different, and her clothes are different color.HazeShot 19:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh... i don't know neither. Sorry! Maybe AgentZ knows. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Bah... i hate him. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. And i hate him because of personal reasons. And he has only 152 contributions, so how is he a good contributor? (Also: most of them are in blog posts and talk pages) Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I almost never talk to him anyway. Oh, and i'm working on old Beyblades pages, can you help me with Driger V's page? I can't find the info on that Blade... Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I'll be working on Dragoon MS and Dragoon MS UV. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I just finished Dragoon MS... so, now i'm making Dragoon MS UV. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) so you want to get rid of the white part? Sorry. No one there really likes Beyblade... Except Maxus, but he rarely gets online. If I see him I'll ask. So yeah. Im working on the key chains. They are not pages and well keychains will RULES THE EARTH. Ooh new signature idea :) User:DarkusMaster84|My Lightsaber Chinchilla shall defeat the Dark Side!'(Talk)]](talk) 01:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)' I'll try. Maybe I can get some people from Beyblade Fanon. I'll go there later. After I get my little hands on Pokemon Black and White :D!!! Yeah, Ill check around. I'll also edit here to make up for lost time and for Z since he stopped editing. I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't asked. I've been looking over this place just so you know. I meant to make the keychains. Trust me, Im watching over this place. Even when I didn't edit, I did check from time to time. User:DarkusMaster84|My Lightsaber Chinchilla shall defeat the Dark Side!'(Talk)]](talk) 01:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC)' What the he** are these "Badges"? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for cursing... and why do you think these things are gonna bring more people here? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh... yeah. Im gonna work on some grammar and who added badges? Check my blog to discuss it. Yeah I was just gonna make a blog.. I am not interested in Beyblade anymore.. I quit I guess. 50px Rule 14 50px 03:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) but I dont have Internet yet :(HazeShot 04:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) OkHazeShot 04:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what happened to Gaia Dragoon's page? (Beyblade, not Bit-Beast). Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No, i'm not Mad. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, i'll delete the pages and re-make Gaia Dragoon's page. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-builded! Gaia Dragoon V (redirect Strata Dragoon V). Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I got someone to to make it. They added Wiki to it Iis that ok.HazeShot 23:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ I made it using photoshop elements at my school. :p since I dont have it at home. Please let me know if you want any changes. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Do you have any idea's on how the text should be.HazeShot 23:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ Well I can re-do it if you like. and i'll add a cooler font to it. I have access to a photo editing program right now. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) So should it say Beyblade Wiki and have to Beyblades. I use Thermal Pisces T125ES off and online.HazeShot 23:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ What do you mean? Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Which beys should we use HazeShot 23:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) KHazeShot 23:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) which one should go on the left.HazeShot 23:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) cool thats what I thought HazeShot 23:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is what he made What do you think. Any ideas Interesting... Which one do u like better.HazeShot 00:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat you thinkHazeShot 00:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) theme Do you think this theme is okay? Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 01:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sup dude! I have things to tell ya: 1st: Please check my last blog post. BTW, i already created the page (Bull 145S), if it's wrong, you can delete it. 2nd: "Tripodnumberone: Another cool dude who provides A LOT of pictures, Thumbs Up! :)" THANKS YOU! YOU ROCK TOO! 3rd: I'm getting that Bull 145S in 2 or 3 weeks, so i can get pictures for the article. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It belongs Actually, all the Beyblades '''ARE' merchandise. It belongs there. Because you can '''buy them. All Beyblades (toys) can be bought physically so it makes them merchandise. User:DarkusMaster84|Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!(Talk)]](talk) 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Dude, we are a whole nother Wik, some things have to our own way. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!']](Talk)]](talk) 15:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and the Wiki has 2000 pictures now.HazeShot 00:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya :)HazeShot 00:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Not that I know of. Do you have any Ideas? HazeShot 00:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool.HazeShot 00:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will try to upload the videos ASAP. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 02:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WOW! HOW DID YOU CREATED THAT AWESOME SIGNATURE!? Template? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 03:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC)